


A Room with a View

by reeby10



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ben is trying to relax in his quarters on the space station when Johnny interrupts him.





	A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> A Space Swap treat for Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry. Enjoy!

The quarters on the space station were absolutely tiny. For Ben, that was proving to be a bit of a problem, because he was _anything_ but tiny. When he stepped into his quarters, he barely had room to turn around and close the door. Trust Victor to build quarters people couldn’t even fit into.

The only redeeming feature as far as Ben could tell was that there was a porthole on the far window that gave him a great view of space from the also too small bed. He could lay there--arms folded behind his head and knees bent just so he’d fit--and just watch the stars. It was a view he’d wanted to go to space for in the first place and he was finally getting to see it.

A knock on his door interrupted the light doze he’d fallen into and he groaned, rolling until he could climb off the bed without hitting his head on the low bulkhead. It was probably Reed come to complain about Sue and Victor making eyes at each other. Again.

“I told you I’m not much for relationship advice,” he said before he even got the door open all the way. Then he stopped, blinking in confusion for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Who’s asking _you_ for relationship advice?” Johnny asked with that annoying smirk of his.

Ben went to close the door, but Johnny but out an arm to hold it open. “Get out, Storm,” Ben rumbled, familiar anger already buzzing in the back of his head. Every time he saw Johnny, it was the same old thing.

“But I came to visit you, Ben,” Jonny said, pouting a little. Ben absolutely refused to think that it made him look even more attractive. “Aren’t you supposed to invite guests in or something?”

“Or something,” Ben retorted, but he didn’t stop Johnny from pushing past him into the small space and taking the only available seat on the bed.

“Wow, your room is _way_ smaller than mine is.” Johnny whistled, looking around. He poked absently at Ben’s bag on the floor, drawing back when it got him an angry growl. “Victor must be punishing you for how much he hates Reed.”

“Probably. What’s it to ya?”

“Well, I was just thinking it’s going to make my idea about having wild monkey sex in here a little difficult,” Johnny said, voice as even as if he’d just said something about the weather instead of… that.

Ben blinked at him for a long moment, aware that his mouth had fallen open in shock but unable to do anything about it. He wanted to think that maybe he’d misheard, but he was pretty positive he hadn’t. More likely, Johnny had somehow found out about Ben’s deeply buried feelings about him and was now using them against him.

“What the hell, Johnny?” Ben finally snapped, feeling his face heat up in a terrible mix of humiliation and rage. His hands were twitching into fists at his sides, ready to fly at the slightest provocation.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, big guy,” Johnny said, amusement clear in his face and voice. “I’m sure we can still do it, it’ll just be a little cramped. Next time though, next time we’re doing it in my room.”

Ben gritted his teeth, holding back the urge to just swing out. He didn’t want to have to clean blood out of his room or to have to explain to Sue what happened to her brother. No matter how much he just wanted to deck Johnny right now.

“Would you stop mocking me already,” he bit out, watching with narrowed eyes as Johnny’s face morphed into a look of confusion. “I’m really not in the mood.”

“What?” Johnny asked, standing up to face Ben. The room was so small that the move put them only about six inches apart, far too close for Ben’s comfort. “You think I’m mocking you?”

Ben snorted. “What else could you be doing, huh?”

“Uh, I thought I was trying to proposition you,” Johnny said, hand coming up to rub uncomfortably at the back of his head. “I kind of always thought you were interested, you know, and this would be a good chance to go for it. But I guess I was wrong.”

For a minute, Ben couldn’t comprehend the words that had just come out of Johnny’s mouth. It was hard enough to believe that Johnny had noticed his feelings, but it was almost impossible to believe he might also return them. It wasn’t a thought that Ben had ever allowed himself to entertain because he knew it would never happen.

Except apparently it had.

Still, there was a little voice in the back of Ben’s head that said this was all part of some great trick, that Johnny couldn’t possibly be telling the truth. That was the thing with Johnny, experience had made Ben wary. But the thing was, he wanted to ignore that voice this once. He wanted to believe Johnny wanted him too.

“Swear you’re not lying?” he asked eventually, wondering if the vulnerability he was feeling was as obvious to Johnny as it was to him. He thought it probably was.

“I may have lied about a lot of things in my life,” Johnny said with far more sincerity than Ben had ever heard from him before, “but I wouldn’t lie about this.”

Ben felt the fight go out of him all at once, like he’d been punched in the stomach. In a way, that’s exactly what Johnny had done, just a little less… physically than he was used to. Which was hopefully a good sign for the start of this whatever it was that seemed to be happening between them.

“Good, good,” Ben replied absently. His hands were no longer in fists, but now he didn’t really know what to do without the promise of a fight. He’d always been bad at this.

Thankfully Johnny seemed to sense Ben’s discomfort and interpret it correctly because he smiled, taking the last half step to put them right up against each other. Ben could feel Johnny’s breath against his cheek, the warmth of his body all along the length of his own. He reached out to hold Johnny’s hips as much to steady himself as for anything else.

Johnny chuckled a little and leaned in, sealing his lips against Ben’s. Even though he was expecting it, it took a moment for Ben’s body to catch up with his mind and return the kiss. He could feel Johnny smiling against his lips, amused or happy he didn’t really know. That wasn’t really important though. What was important was that he was finally, finally getting to kiss Johnny like he’d never thought he’d have the chance to.

He opened his eyes long enough to guide them down onto the bed, both of them having to squeeze even closer just to fit there together. Just before he let his eyes slide shut again, he caught a glimpse of the star filled porthole. As much as he hadn’t thought it was possible, he thought he’d found something out here even better than that view.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this idea of Johnny riding Ben, head backlit by the porthole like a halo, but unfortunately I didn't quite get there :/ Maybe another time.
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
